Scars
by Flaming Hoofbeats
Summary: Hatori Sohma has always been the one to care for others. Can he finally move on and put himself first? Done to the song Scars by Papa Roach.


**Scars**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah, don't own Fruits Basket and whatnot, it all belongs to the wonderfully talented and witty Natsuki Takaya. Don't own Scars by Papa Roach either…so sue me. XX Enjoy.

**Scars**

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

Hatori Sohma walked slowly, with measured steps, to his home after a day of running tiresome errands. The winter wind was biting, so he pulled his long black trench coat tighter to his body and made his way to the home. Finally entering, he closed the door and removed his jacket, feeling very sluggish. Winter did that to him. It was spring that truly made him feel alive.

He entered the main house apprehensively, finding it still. Too still, he noted grimly, as he absentmindedly put his keys in his pocket and wandered down the hallway, down to Akito's room. Hatori often frequented on the head of the household, just to make sure everything was okay. As he neared the back room, his eye started paining him. Shaking his head, he ignored the sharp sensation and opened the door.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down _

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed 'cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

All right, so he wasn't in the mood to visit Akito. When was he ever? He sighed and walked in, kneeling before the head of the Sohma family. "Akito-san," He said respectfully, keeping his gaze diverted. A figure nearly engulfed by the sharp shadows cast by the glaring sun trickling in through the open window stirred at the sound of his voice.

"Hatori," Akito snarled, moving a little more into the light. "Why haven't you come to seen me sooner? You would deny me the health that belongs to me? How selfish of you."

'Cause you channel all your pain And I can't help to fix myself 

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

Hatori's eyes flashed with pain, but he answered in a measured voice. "Forgive me, Akito-san. I meant no harm."

Was it truly that wrong for him to take a break? To rest? Rising above the turmoil in his soul and the weariness in his limbs, a voice within him said yes. He had to put Akito first, above his needs and above everything else. Even if it drove him to the brink of insanity. Even if it cost him his life.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

"Forgive you?" Akito stood, and made his way to Hatori. He grabbed the dragon's tie and yanked sharply on it, causing Hatori to look up with emotionless eyes. "Yes, I suppose I shall. But do not repeat this again, my dear Hatori."

Hatori nodded as Akito released the tie. "Yes, Akito-san." This was his entire fault. If he hadn't been so stupid as to check on the head at a bad time, he wouldn't be in this mess. Right now, he felt hopeless. What more could he possibly do?

_I tried to help you once_

_A kiss will only vise_

_I saw you going down_

_But you never realized_

He proceeded to give Akito a full check up, deeming as usual that the head should not overexert himself in any way or wander out too much.

"You may leave."

Hatori rose stiffly and left, without another word. When in the belly of a monster, one must tread carefully. Once outside the room, he sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped. He walked to his office, and collapsed into the chair behind his desk.

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassion's in my nature_

_Tonight is our last dance_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

The dragon took his head in his hands, trying to sort out his sordid thoughts and memories. Images, thoughts, words flashed through his numb mind. It was all too much, he was _supposed_ to be emotionless. Hatori sighed, shaking his head sadly.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You should've never come around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

'_Cause your drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_And I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

_You fix yourself!_

Hatori berated himself soundly. He was a doctor, the family doctor. He was supposed to care for his patients, every single one of them. Akito was no exception. Truthfully, he was tired. He always worked hard to put them above him, but he also realized that he needed to think of himself as well.

_I can't help you fix yourself _

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life!_

That was it, then. He'd give himself a little space, a little time to think and perhaps begin to heal the wounds left by a spring ended far too early and a winter too soon. Hatori stood abruptly, clearing his mind for the moment, and reached for his coat again. He'd go for a little walk to try to pick up the pieces of his broken memory, broken heart. Time to move on with his life, if he could.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sue myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel._

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know, review please! I know it has no purpose or meaning, but it was fun to write. Oh yesh, all flames will be used to burn Akito…muah.

**I LOVE HATORI!**


End file.
